


TommyInnit Oneshot Requests!!

by bumblebe3s



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), C! Tommy and Tubbo deserve better - Freeform, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, SMP! Dream is a phsyco - Freeform, SMP! Philza Sucks - Freeform, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), eeeeeee, sbi angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebe3s/pseuds/bumblebe3s
Summary: Just TommyInnit oneshots :)No smut. ya Nasties.Request in the comments :))
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	1. Information!!

Welcome to my first work! 

I will write-  
-Angst  
-Fluff  
\---------  
I will NOT WRITE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES  
-SMUT.  
-RAPE.  
\------------  
Things I will be okay with MENTIONING In writing  
-Rape  
_Abuse  
-VERY LITTLE Pedo.

Please put your requests in this format!  
-Characters Included  
-Angst/Fluff or Both  
-Prompt  
-Side Characters


	2. Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo go back in time. Oops.  
> (Posted on my wattpad account. I really just wanted to post something on here to not disappoint you guys)

_Techno knocks the blonde teenager off the path, causing him to plummet to the ground, only to be saved by being able to place water at the right moment._   
_"You never thought of me as a friend, nor a brother Tommy. You used me."  
"No- nono- T-Techno please"  
"I'm just 'The Blade' to you. That's all I ever was to you. Guess what, I'm choosing what I fight for now, and I'm fighting for this government to burn and crumble like this place. You're all going to **die,** Tommy!"  
Tommy's eyes widened as Techno- his brother- aimed a rocket launcher at Tubbo, solely armed with fireworks. The ground rumbled with destruction and Tommy thought nothing of it until he saw something bright and white emerge from the ground. A ring. Tommy thought of it as he stared at Techno, starting to shake. He quickly picked up the ring, sliding it onto his finger. Something as beautiful as it didn't deserve to be destroyed like his home. He ran and wrapped his arms around Tubbo as his brother seemed to fire, but suddenly they weren't on plain ground. They were falling.  
\-----------_

Tommy's wings were interesting parts of him.  
The teenager knew how to hide them and bring them out voluntarily but in some heats of the moments, they come out by instinct.   
Tommy's wings came out by instinct when he ran over to wrap his arms around his best friend, holding him close to his chest. The thing is, they never felt the firework hit. Neither of them did. It took a few moments, but when Tommy opened his eyes, he and Tubbo were no longer surrounded by the rubble and destruction, or the screaming and fighting of what once was L'manberg, they were simply falling, before hitting the ground with a barely audible thud. Tommy was the first to look up, his breath stuttering as he saw a familiar ram with horns running up the hill. He put his wings behind his back and held Tubbo close to him, not letting go.

If Schlatt was _alive,_ they had to be in the _past_.

Tommy took one glance at the man before spreading his wings and taking off.  
Tubbo was indeed awake, his throat just hurt too much at the moment to talk. Schlatt watched as the two boys traveled through the air, very confused about how one of them had wings, hybrids were normal though, so he didn't question much..but hybrids with wings were quite rare. He traveled back to the White House and tried to continue with his day.

Tommy let out a groan as the strength potion he had drank during the fighting started to wear off. He shakily landed on the ground, leaning Tubbo against a tree, pain shooting through every part of his body. He tried to remember all in all what injuries he could have sustained and took a deep breath, exhaling as he grabbed Tubbo's hand, sitting down the best he could.  
"Do- do you have any more potions?"  
Tubbo mumbled.  
"I-I think so..we'll still need a brewing stand.."  
"But...if my dad is president..you and Wilbur are exiled..."  
"I don't care. I can fight Wilbur now. I can fight Dream now. I'm stronger, Tubbo."  
"Not mentally"  
"Let's not talk about that."  
"Okay."  
"We should try to find Pogtopia."  
"We should just go to my dad."  
"That's probably a better option."  
"Let's go then."  
"If you can even get up."  
"I _can_ get up."  
"Do it then."  
"bitch-"  
"don't bitch me, bee boy."  
"cow lover-"  
"honey sucker-"  
"Assh-"  
"Stop, Shh."  
Tommy and Tubbo both looked up as Tommy began glancing around, one of his wings stretching to wrap around Tubbo protectively. Tommy gripped the handle of his sword that was strapped to his side, taking a deep breath.  
The rustling that Tommy had heard came closer causing Tubbo to fully be covered by Tommy's wing, stuck to Tommy's side.  
As soon as someone came into view, Tommy stuck, watching as the person respawned, effectively being killed.

_Quackity was Slain by T̴̖͔͛̋o̸̦̺͑͂͂̈̆͋̃̽ḿ̶͙͆̊͠m̴̢̛̼͙̥̠͐̎̄͒͂́͐͜ỷ̴̡̜͔̣̓̒̄͋͂͠͝I̸͓͙̗̊̊̌̆̚n̵̢̙̠̗̟̲͕̙̙̣̔̈́͘͝n̷͚̤̊͊̈́͝ͅͅi̶͙̟̣͚̖̥̜̚͜t̷̰͇̮̟̀̈ͅ_

_fuck._

Tommy's eyes widened as he read the chat, cursing under his breath.  
"I did NOT know he was that low.."  
He muttered, running a hand through his hair as he tucked his wing back in, letting Tubbo out of its hold.  
"I didn't mean to do that"  
Tommy muttered.  
Tubbo simply just nodded.  
"It's probably okay..everyone knows something is up now though. Look at your name."  
The two of them looked at the chat and Tommy felt a shiver go down his spine at how his name looked. Real weird. He looked up at the sound of a sword being unsheathed and bit down on his tongue once he felt the blade press at his neck.  
"Who the hell are you and how are you here?"  
oh.  
oh _no._  
Anyone but him.  
 _please._  
 _Anyone but_ **him** _._  
Tommy's breath hitched and he immediately hid his wings, his eyes darting around the place as he looked to Tubbo for help.  
Tubbo slowly walked in front of Tommy, bringing his own sword out to defend the younger, pushing the sword away from his neck.

Dream seemed to back down slightly at the sight of Tubbo's _enchanted_ netherite sword, while he only had a diamond one. The two teenagers looked at the masked man, Tommy slowly starting to collect himself from the small panic he was going through. The bushes rustled again and Tommy cursed under his breath as now George, and Sapnap stood at Dream's side. Tubbo turned to Tommy and gave him a small nod. Tommy nodded back and rummaged through his side satchel for a moment before pulling out a splash potion. Invisibility. The older took the blonde's hand and squeezed it as the potion was thrown onto the ground, rendering the group invisible. Tommy's wings spread out and off they went again. Up in the air. Tommy's wings hurt like hell. So did his entire body. He most likely had _something_ broken. But his adrenaline was keeping him from exactly finding out what that was at the moment. The two soared about the town until they finally came to the White House. Tommy landed on the balcony of Schlatt's office, and handed Tubbo a milk bucket, and the two drank.

Once they weren't exactly invisible anymore, they opened the doors and stepped inside Schlatt's office, standing face to face with the old president.  
Silence rang through the room as the three stared at each other.  
Finally, the adult spoke up.  
"Tubbo..?"  
Schlatt muttered, barely stepping forward.  
"H-hey..dad.."  
"What happened to you..what- what're all the scars from..?"  
"I'm- I'm not from this time- I don't think. Tommy and I- we're- we're from the future. A couple of months I guess from now"  
"How..?"  
"I don't..know. We were- we were fighting- in another war and I was about to be shot- but then Tommy grabbed me and suddenly we were here.."  
"Well..are you hurt?"  
"I don't think I'm hurt too bad but Tommy..-"  
A gasp rang throughout the room, as well as a thud.

Tommy had passed out, and Tubbo was immediately at his side.

Schlatt was confused to say the least. His son, from the _future,_ had randomly shown up, while his son from the _present time_ was probably off hanging out with _present time_ Tommy. But now here he was, setting a damp rag on top of the future blonde's head, as well as taking care of his injuries. There were so many god damn injuries on both of the teenagers that he almost cried, wanting to strangle whoever did this to his son and their friend. The injury that scared him the most was the injury on his son's stomach, almost taking up the whole chest, ragged and sharp at the edges. Like a firework.  
How ironic.

The younger of the teenagers woke up a few hours later, his head spinning. He didn't feel as much pain, and felt as if he was healed.  
He looked around, his mind registering Tubbo by his side, and Quackity sitting in the chair by the desk of whatever room they were in.

_Silence_   
  


"I'm uh- Sorry for- sorry for killing you, earlier."  
That caused Quackity to look up at Tommy.   
"oh...it's- it's fine. I shouldn't have snuck up on you."  
"I still shouldn't have just struck out of fear. "  
"Well, I guess we're even then."  
"Yeah.."

_The silence was suffocating._

Quackity eventually got up and left, probably to do a job for Schlatt. That left Tommy and Tubbo alone. The younger looked over at the sleeping older and sighed, laying back down, his arms making their way around his best friend. A bit more sleep wouldn't hurt. Even though this is the _election_ period, it's oddly peaceful. The blonde thought of nothing except the rhythm of Tubbo's breathing as he drifted off to sleep once again.

Days passed, and Tommy and Tubbo remained in the past. Tubbo and Tommy had to stay out of sight whenever the present versions of themselves would come around, because that could be dangerous, and/or cause some problems. They had eventually explained to the members they encountered the situation, and were really left alone, spending their time with Schlatt. "They" being Tubbo because Tommy was having too many breakdowns at the mention of Dream or at any sight of anger. The two only figured out how to get back once Tommy complained about the ring on his finger starting to hurt, both having forgotten about it. As soon as Tommy took the piece of jewelry off, they were back. They were back, but not in L'manberg. Or, whatever that place was now. The two were surrounded by woods. Not any part of woods that they recognized from around their old home. But they both had the same idea. Start anew and try to forget what happened. Time to heal.

**Years passed.**

The boys grew together. More than they grew with the families they supposedly had. Tommy went from aggressive and impulsive, to quite timid and hard working. Tubbo went from outspoken and quiet to confident and extroverted. Kind of like they switched some personality traits. Tommy could still be loud, and have anger outbursts, but now it was rare to see him like that. Tubbo no longer let people push him around whenever the two encountered villagers, denying any higher price than what was originally offered. The two grew in wisdom, age, and maturity, but they also grew in loneliness. So the two decided, that it was time to pay their old home a visit.

Word went around that two people had come onto SMP land, some had hopes and some dreaded the thought of it being who they thought it was for reasons only they knew. Tommy shared a glance at Tubbo, who gave him a smile. He smiled back and walked along the path. The Prime Path. That somehow, through all the destruction that happened years ago, still stood. Tubbo walked with the blonde, holding his hand in his own. The two were connected at the hip once again, forgiving each other for past mistakes.

The two talked and walked, their day being filled with happy moments when some of the other members of their once home recognized them and came to them apologizing, or just wanting a hug. Tommy knew his brother, Wilbur wanted to be resurrected. But nothing prepared him to look at the man in the eyes, standing mere feet away from each other. Silence ran through the area before Tommy finally acted, his feet carrying him the few feet that separated them, throwing his arms around the older, much more NOT DEAD MAN. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks, both had longed for the other's feeling of brotherly love and presence for _years_. The two stayed like that, until the older pulled away, his eyes running over his little brother's features. His slightly dull but sparkling eyes, his regular blonde hair. His _everything._ He missed _everything_ about his little brother.

Footsteps were heard, alerting the three men. Once turned and pale blue eyes met bright blue ones. Tommy froze. Phil. His dad. He was about to step over, to _run over_ to be in the embrace of his father's arms once again. But was met with a chill running through his body as the words  
"Who's this?"  
Came out of his father's mouth.  
His father had forgotten him.  
The one who was supposed to love him most  
The one that left him with Wilbur, to go adventuring with Techno  
The one that only cared for Tommy if Technoblade was involved.  
The one that didn't care to ask how he was doing when he was fighting for his life and home.  
His father.  
his  
 _father._  
No.  
Not his father.  
 _ **Technoblade's father.**_  
"Tommy. Tommy _Innit._ Nice to see you, Dad."  
Silence rang through the ears of the surrounding once again.  
" _Toms..?_ "  
"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that."  
"What? Tommy, I'm your father!"  
"WILBUR WAS MORE OF A FATHER TO ME THAN YOU EVER WERE."  
"Wilbur took care of me when you went off with your _FAVORITE_."  
Tommy spat.  
"You only cared about me when it had something to do with _Technoblade._ "  
"You never cared about me _or_ Wilbur. You only cared about the pink-haired son that could do better than us."  
"Now if you'll excuse me. My _brother_ and I are going to be walking around with my _best friend_ Tubbo."  
"Enjoy the life you made for yourself. Your child favoring has brought you here. I hope you're happy with yourself, Philza because as far as I know, I was _never_ your son."  
Tommy muttered once again, the look on Phil's face giving him the satisfaction he needed.   
The three walked away, leaving a broken father, realizing his actions.

If a father lost a son he never truly had that day, nobody knew  
If brothers were reunited after years of torment and separation, everybody knew.  
You only come to acknowledge your actions when they're at your doorstep with karma.  
And if Tommy was once again an orphan, he would never admit so.  
Because he had Wilbur. He had Tubbo  
And he had himself.  
That was all he needed.  
That was all he wanted  
And that was all he had

But what he had, made him happy.  
And that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most chapters here are going to be posted from my wattpad, since i don't like the format for typing this website has. lmao

**TW  
Self Harm!, Bullying  
I'll put a mark that looks like this (!!!) when it starts, and when it ends. So if you don't wanna read that certain part, just skip forward!  
\--------------------------**

Tommy didn't know what made his day worse. The fact that Tubbo wasn't at school, or that he forgot about the English quiz, and was scolded by the teacher in front of everyone. Also bullies. Needless to say, he really wasn't in the best mood...  
He was currently walking home when he felt raindrops. Great. He picked up the pace before it started pouring, and managed to make it inside his house. He didn't hear any of his family around the house so he looked around a bit, and found a note.

_'Tommy, Your brothers and I went to the store, we'll be back soon <3'_   
_-Dad_

That answers it. He put the note back and trudged up to his room, changing into some shorts and a large sweater that usually comforted him. He looked around his room, all the events of school flooding back into his brain. He cringed slightly once he remembered what his bullies had said to him. He even had a bruised arm now. He let out a groan and ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. He looked over to the bathroom his room connected to and didn't register his legs moving until he was in the room. He looked around, his eyes focusing on the small drawer that he kept his blades in.   
****

**!!!** He hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head, and opened the drawer, getting the blade out. He pulled the sleeve of his left arm up and stared at the scars he had. He frowned again and quickly made a laceration (cut) in his arm. It stung slightly, but he was used to it. Another. More stinging. Another. More stinging. Another and another. His arm had small trails of blood running down it. **!!!**

He took a deep breath and cleaned himself up, cursing when he saw they didn't have any bandages. He groaned slightly and just made his way down to the kitchen, rummaging through the medicine cabinet to see if they had any extra bandages. He didn't hear the front door open, nor did he realize that Phil had walked into the kitchen until he felt his injured arm being pulled away from the cabinet, forcing him to look at a very worried Phil.  
oh shit.

He felt the world around him freeze as he tried to make up an excuse. He heard the water running, and felt a cool rush on his arm. That stung more than cutting. He let out a whine and tried to pull his arm away, but all in all, failed as his brothers were now helping hold his arm there to be cleaned. He let out more whines, starting to tear up.  
"please- please- stop- _stop._ "  
He mumbled, refusing to look at his family's worried faces.  
There wasn't any yelling like he expected. The only thing that happened is he was pulled into a hug, his family around him. Then he broke down. Sobs wracked his body as he hugged his dad tightly, taking deep breaths.   
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, bud..just tell us when you're sad next time and we'll help you.."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"okay."  
Tommy eventually calmed down, and Phil ended up finding bandages and wrapping Tommy's arm.  
The family then made their way to the living room, and sat on the couch, Phil still hugging Tommy like his life depended on it. Tommy was curled into Phil, trying to forget the stinging that the cleaning of his cuts made. Wilbur was at Phil's other side, Techno beside him. They all were quiet, the only sound after a while being Tommy's soft breathing that signaled he was asleep. Techno was the first to speak.  
"We have to be more careful with what we say."  
Phil looked at him and nodded a bit.  
"Agreed. We could accidentally say something and sent him into a state of panic... The physical reaction could be worse."  
"We need to be there for him. Got it? Don't push him though."  
"Got it Dad"  
"Got it, dad" 

\-----------------------

Tommy had gone back to school after a couple of days. The bandage was taken off, the cuts now being scabs or new scars. He was wearing one of Wilbur's yellow sweaters since it would cover his arms and jeans. He gripped onto his backpack as he walked through the halls, just trying to get to Tubbo's locker. He had mostly slept through the days or spent the rest of the time crying so he had barely messaged the boy. He didn't feel like streaming either, so the media was probably worried. But that wasn't what he was worried about. He cleared his mind and spotted the brunette through the crowd of people at the lockers and made his way over. Too tired to care, he hugged his friend, setting his head on his shoulder. He felt Tubbo jump slightly, but calm down when he assumed he knew it was just Tommy.   
"You okay Toms?"  
"I dunno. I feel really down"  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really. I'm just tired probably"  
"Okay."

The school day went by generally fast compared to the other days. Tommy got to retake his test, and otherwise just drifted through his classes. He was currently walking home while on the phone with Wilbur.  
"Wil, I promise I'm okay- it's just a small walk home"  
"Are you sure?"  
"yes, Wilbur, I'm sure."  
He ended the call after a few more minutes and continued walking before he heard footsteps behind him. He paused before glancing behind him and saw that it was the people that picked on him. And they certainly didn't live near him in any way. He was still a bit away from his house, and he took a deep breath, picking up his pace. So did they. So he tightened the grip on his backpack and started running. Just running. He knew he could probably run to town and lose them. So that was his goal. He heard them running behind him and he ran faster, glancing around quickly, and took a sharp turn that he swore lead to the town. He continued running, trying to lose them. Then he quite literally crashed into someone, sending him down to the ground.  
"shit!"  
He hissed, holding the back of his head, tears stinging in his eyes.  
"Tommy! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry-"  
Wait.  
Eret?  
"Er- Eret?"  
Tommy cleared his throat, taking their hand to get up.  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry- What's the rush?"  
"uh-"  
"There you are!"  
Tommy froze, turning to face the four of his bullies.  
"We've been looking for you man!"  
One smirked.  
Tommy felt a shiver go down his spine.  
"oh! I hope I haven't intruded. I'll be off Tommy, bye!"  
"um- yeah- uh bye, Eret.."  
Tommy whispered, watching the male walk away before turning back to Matt, Joseph, Eric, and Billy (remember them :D)  
"H-heyyyyy-"  
He cringed, backing up slightly.  
"You shouldn't have sent your brothers after us. We all got detention cause of you!"  
Eric hissed, stepping forward.  
"yeah, we don't like that, Tom."  
"We think it's time we pay you back"  
Joseph smirked.  
"uh- how about we uh- get a drink or something instead?-"  
"get him."  
"oh fuck"

It was dark. As in night time. Tommy was 4 hours late to be home, and Phil was worried as hell. He had sent Techno and Wilbur out to look for their brother while he stayed home in case Tommy finally showed up. The house was silent minus the sound of Phil's breathing, and his foot tapping on the floor. The door opened a few minutes later, and in came a very bruised Tommy. Phil's eyes widened and he quickly got up, going over to his son.  
"Tommy! Oh my god, are you okay?! What happened?"  
"I- I can't- they- he-"  
"Calm down Toms, four seconds to breathe in, six seconds to breathe out."  
Phil hummed, cupping his son's cheeks.  
"What hurts?"  
"Uh- my back and uh- my arms"  
"Let's get you cleaned up, let me call your brothers and tell them you're home"  
"o-okay."  
\-------  
Another hour passed. Phil discovered that Tommy had three large bruises on his spine and multiple scratches and burns on his arms. Tommy was quiet for the most part, just the occasional sniffle. He refused to say anything yet. The boy seemed to be shaking, avoiding any eye contact that Phil tried to make with him. Wilbur and Techno arrived home after a bit and sat down with the two of them, trying to coax Tommy to speak. A few more moments of silence before Tommy broke.  
"Th-they chased me- w-while I was w-walking home from s-school and we ran i-into town and t-they cornered me a-and beat me up-"  
He whispered, gripping onto the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing.  
Techno seemed to grow angry while Wilbur just seemed frustrated.  
"Who, Toms?"  
Techno asked, in a quiet tone not to let Tommy know he was mad.  
"E-Eric, Billy, Jo-Joseph a-and Matt.."  
"Those idiots? I thought we got them off your back."  
"They said it was payback cause they thought I told on them to you guys when you went to my class and chewed them out"  
Tommy let out a sob, leaning into Wilbur, accepting the hug he was given. Wilbur looked at his father and brother, non-verbally asking what they should do.  
Phil mouthed something along the lines of figuring it out when he's asleep and Wilbur nodded. For the moment, he just held Tommy, running his hands through his hair to calm him down. Soon the calm padding of rain hitting the window was heard and the four sat there, one of them broken, one worried, one frustrated, and one absolutely furious.  
Something was going to happen to those four. Of course, but Techno just had to make sure the teachers did something before he did. Or there was gonna be another problem.

**A bloody one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets sick. That's it.

Tommy didn't know when he had just gotten into the cycle of something terrible.

1.Wake up  
2.Go to school  
3.Come home and stream  
4.Work on homework  
5.Possibly go to bed.  
6.If not in bed by 12 am, pull an all-nighter and do school work.

yeah..wasn't the best schedule but it kept his grades up and that's what he was proud of.

He "woke up" that morning and turned his alarm off. He sighed, ruffling his own hair. He hadn't got any sleep. He shrugged it off, pulling on some jeans and a sweatshirt, then his shoes. He brushed his teeth and combed some hair out of his face before hugging Phil goodbye and making his way to school.   
He seemed fine for the most of the day, but around the 4th bell, he felt as if his head was on fire, and his stomach was churning. He excused himself from the free period and rushed to the bathroom. Only in time to kneel in front of the toilet and throw up the small lunch, he ate from the dining hall. He gasped for air as he felt the bile rise in his throat once again, leaning back over the toilet again just in time. His head was pounding and he felt like his body was on fire. He felt tears streaming down his face as he blindly tried to reach for his phone to call any one of his siblings or his dad. They probably wouldn't believe him but he had to try.

_God and the two idiots + Tommy  
Groupchat.  
\--------  
Tom, 2:43 pm  
Could one of you pick me up from school, please? I don't feel good.  
_

_Wilbs, 2:45 pm  
It's probably just because you're nervous about that presentation, Toms._

Presentation?  
oh fuck. OH FUCK. HE WAS MISSING HIS PRESENTATION.

_Tom, 2:50 pm  
OH FUCK.   
THANSKN WILBSR  
_

_Wilbs, 2:53 pm  
No problem lmao have fun.  
_

Tommy let out a nonverbal whine as he quickly splashed some water on his face and took a drink from his water bottle, before grabbing his stuff and rushing to class. Turns out he was literally up next and he had gotten there in time. He relaxed slightly but his stomach was still churning, along with his body burning. He shook it off and pushed through the presentation, thankful that school was over after this. He grabbed his things and packed up after class, making his way outside, looking at the time.

_3:50 pm_

He couldn't help but groan. He probably wouldn't get sleep again but he didn't care. He liked to keep his grades up and if he slipped up once they would go down. He arrived home around 4 pm and trudged upstairs, tossing his backpack at the edge of his bed after pulling out his textbooks and began to work on pulling up his stream.  
Streaming was fun and all, he could hear Wilbur in the other room streaming as well and decided he would just send his viewers to go raid him whenever he was done. Well, that's what he was GOING to do. He ended up streaming for a couple of hours. He shut down his streaming stuff and pulled up his assignments from school, starting to work on that. But apparently, the bile rising in his throat didn't want him to. He quickly pushed himself away from his desk as he rushed to the bathroom, trying to stay quiet since Wilbur was _still_ streaming, and Techno probably was now too. He threw up once again, cleaned himself up, made his way back to his room, and...

passed out. oops.

Wilbur wasn't exactly expecting Tommy to raid him but he was quite happy. He continued to play some random Geoguesser and then complain to his dad's stream after he lost. He was blindly talking to his chat about something random on the topic of Dream SMP until he heard quite a loud _THUD_.  
He immediately muted himself and got up, peeking outside of his door. He glanced over at Techno who had peeked out of his room as well and the twins shared a look of confusion, going to check on Tommy. Well, Wilbur was. Techno went to check on their father. The brunette didn't exactly expect to find his unconscious, fever-ridden, and very sick looking brother lying on the ground of the room. His eyes widened as he quickly knelt down, checking the pulse on his little brother's neck. Okay, he was breathing but it was faint. 

"Techno!! Dad!!"

He called out, starting to pick up his little brother, only to be met with a very pain-filled whine. He cursed under his breath and picked Tommy up slightly more carefully and quickly carried him out of the room, rushing downstairs, to meet a confused father and brother. Their confusion quickly turned to worry once they saw Tommy. 

"Phil I need a wet rag and an ice pack. He's literally burning up."

"Techno get some medicine that we can give him whenever he wakes up."

Techno paused for a moment before rushing off behind his father who went to get the rag.

He laid Tommy down on the couch and made sure he was comfortable as he went to get a trash can. He was burning up, looked pale as hell, had dark eye bags. God damn, he wondered how horribly Tommy had been taking care of himself. If he even _was_. How stupid was this child?!. Wilbur couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his brother was either sick out of just like a random cold, or he hadn't been taking care of himself. And he was pretty sure he knew which once caused it. He nodded as a thank you to his father as he took the wet rag, placing it on his little brother's forehead, smiling just slightly as the youngest sighed in relief. Now the remaining three in the household just..had to wait for the youngest to wake up.

Three days.  
Three days it took Tommy to wake up. He had been moved to his bed eventually, and his family took turns watching over him. The youngest woke up with a splitting headache, but otherwise, his fever and his stomach bug or whatever it was were gone. He let out a groan, glancing up as he saw pink hair in the corner of his eyes.

"Techie?"

He grumbled, before going into a literal coughing fit, causing his head to pound with pain.  
The oldest rushed over and waited for the youngest to stop coughing before giving him some water (helping him drink it of course. Tommy probably couldn't hold things for a while). Tommy was thankful and downed the water and swallowed thickly. He didn't want to explain, and his family probably knew that. He just wanted them to give him a bit of time, then he'd be ready. ** _  
_**

How the hell does someone stay unconscious for three days Tommy what the hell. I don't even know myself.

"Yeah, I'm here Toms, do you need anything?"

" 'ts cold"

Tommy mumbled, shivering slightly.

Techno nodded and grabbed the other blanket that was on Tommy's bed, wrapping it around the youngest, watching him curl into it.

"Do you want to explain how you were so sick that you've been out for three days?"

"THREE DAYS?!"

"Calm down. Yes, three days."

"But what about my school work- I had projects due I don't want to fall behind-"

Tommy started to ramble on about grades and Techno sighed, giving his little brother a small kiss on the forehead, and also smacked him gently on the side of the head. He then stood and left the room after sending his brother a deadly glare once he mentioned getting up. Then he walked down the hall and downstairs to the rest of his family.

"How is he?"

Phil asked, staring between the mug in his hands and at Techno.

"He's awake, started rambling about not wanting to fall behind in school and all that. So I think he plainly just wasn't taking care of himself in order for his grades to stay up."

Techno shrugged.

Both Phil and Wilbur sighed slightly.

"I'll contact his teachers to call off some of his work to make it easier when he goes back so he's not stressed."

"That's a good idea, Thanks, Phil."

"No problem. Now, why don't one of you go get him a plushie or something? You know how much he hates being sick"

Phil hummed.

Wilbur nodded and grabbed his keys and coat, walking out of the room and out the door.

Techno walked to the stove and turned it on, starting to heat up some soup for all of them (mostly Tommy)

"When do you think he'll be okay?"

He muttered to his father who was at the table still.

"Not sure, but we need to keep a close eye on 'em for a while."

"True, alright."

...

...

"Yeah you're making him take sleep meds aren't you"

"yep"

"Figured."


End file.
